1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle construction mounted on the forward end portion of a trailer tongue rearward of the trailer coupling thereof and which may be shifted between two different positions to facilitate the lifting and maneuvering of the trailer tongue by a single person or by two persons.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of structures heretofore have been provided to facilitate supporting the tongue of a trailer in an elevated position and the maneuvering of the trailer tongue either toward a storage position or into position for lowering into coupled engagement with a hitch construction mounted on an associated towing vehicle.
These various forms of prior structures include handle equipped wheel dollies and ground props as well as more simplified handle structures. Examples of various different forms of trailer tongue attachments and handle structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,930, 3,189,365, 3,348,860, 3,379,452, 3,583,744, 3,612,555 and 4,037,853. However, these previously known devices include relatively complex and expensive structures, or they comprise simple fixed handle structures which may not be readily utilized to advantage by either one or two persons attempting to lift and maneuver a trailer tongue.